


Take Me To Church

by Birdle



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdle/pseuds/Birdle
Summary: There is a new member of the congregation, and Joseph can't keep his eyes off them.(An attempt at poetic writing.)
Relationships: Joseph Christiansen/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

If only he hadn’t gone to church that week.

Sure, he was an indispensable part of the service. Without him, the children would be trapped listening to a 'boring' adult sermon. 

But this particular Sunday was cloudy and grey,   
and he had prophesied that today was not a good day.

And boy, was he right. 

Every day became bleaker and bleaker.


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn’t noticed her immediately when he entered. But there was something not quite right about the congregation...

...Something ominous about those faces. 

He surveyed the room with apprehension, but couldn't quite place the feeling.

...Nothing?

Oh. But if he hadn’t noticed the little black crow perching in the back pews,   
he certainly did,   
when,   
during the first hymn,   
a laugh rung out. 

Cut through the dreary drone like a butcher's knife. 

...Who? 

Oh, her? Yes,   
it was that woman   
who was now struggling to stifle her outburst -  
while the priest read an uninspiring passage.

And yet, the laugh was inappropriate:  
The text, on death. 

Normally, Joseph would be outraged. 

But he had no time to think of it before he collected the children for their preachment.   
Not to mention his children were among the throng:   
he couldn’t cause a fuss for fear of their humiliation.   
He was a cool dad; he wouldn't want to tarnish that reputation.

He sensed that she understood the disapproval of the people.   
She just elected to ignore it.

..He managed to catch her after mass.

And though he intended to reprimand her, he couldn’t quite manage it. 

Not after she opened her mouth and   
the most beautiful sound,   
almost foreign to him   
in the way she slid   
between   
vowel after vowel,  
consonant after consonant,   
emanated from those rosy red lips. 

It felt as if the heavens had graced him with a piece of Arcadia;   
his own Elysium.


	3. Chapter 3

She was new to town: an artist.

It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say   
that Joseph felt she was the   
first   
and   
last   
person   
on this earth   
to always   
speak the truth:   
unceasingly. 

Her honesty was encapsulating   
and it didn't take him long to feel,   
with blind pursuance,   
totally captivated   
by her power.

He would look back on these moments   
and realise... 

...that he should’ve worshipped her sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

From that week onward, the ceremonial wine began to taste   
more   
and more   
poisonous, 

and the people who saw him slipping rapidly   
under the ‘devil’s’ influence   
could only vocalise that   
that man   
was not right in the head.

His wife watched the descent   
with a stony passiveness   
only years of an unhappy marriage   
could muster. 

She was the loudest in saying that Joseph was far too diseased to be saved.

....And so he was not saved.

It only took a few weeks more   
until he fell   
into her embrace;   
it was just too easy. 

When he once told her of the words spoken at church against himself, she replied with simplicity:

“Worship in the bedroom.”

So he did.

It became an obsession of his.


End file.
